


Cold Blooded

by NotHetero



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, Ownership, Shameless Smut, Vampires, help me with tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotHetero/pseuds/NotHetero
Summary: An unlikely connection between Master and Pet in a world where Vampires took control of the government and the world, creating a law that lowers humans on the food chain and effectively forcing them into hiding. Victor had spent his whole life in hiding with his family in a small village before suddenly everything was ripped away from him and had no choice but to become a product of the cruelty the world has become.
Kudos: 4





	1. The World Use To Be Much Quieter

Nothing ever happens here. That was a good thing, of course, with this world we live in, quiet was good, it was perfect. I remember when I was much younger, to small to fully grasp the full situation of the life I was born in. Mother used to sit with me under the stars, holding me in her arms as she played with my vanilla blonde curls, her soft breath in my ears, warming me in the chilled night air as we stared up at the stars and basked in the quiet that surrounded us with a warm fire in front of us. I had lived in this small village smack in the middle of the woods for my full 19 years of life. I was born in the small hut I call home, I was raised in it, and I will die in it. The same will probably be for my children, and theirs. Just as it had happened with my parents and theirs. The same small home that housed my aunt and her children, all cramped in to one small space with little to no privacy, something I had never gotten the privilege to experience.

We used to be told stories as children of what lies outside the thick woods that surround my home. Horror tales of bloodthirsty monsters that stalked the night, killing anything that carried the smallest bit of warmth. They were ugly, terrifying walking corpses that held no respect for the living. Or at least that’s what he had always been told growing up. Vampires they were called. Mother had told me that her grandmother would tell stories of the creatures that were once myth, a story book creature. She said back before they came out of the dark, humans ruled the earth. I was told stories of cities and towns of people. Mother used to daydream of the stories that she was once told of, and I would sit for hours listening to her tell her vision and dreams of what used to be. But that's all they ever were; dreams. A make believe concept that will never be again.

It’s funny how people can make you miss things you never had.

Vampires had taken over the government long before I was even born. I was told they came out of hiding and in a matter of years they had managed to take charge and create laws stating humans where the equivalent of pets, or even less than that. Used to the will of the monster claiming to be their owner. Humans were nothing more but cattle, toys and food to the creatures that easily over powered them. They were cruel and ruthless, completely selfish creatures. Mother would say that if our village was found no one would survive for long. She would say most of us would be killed and eaten on the spot, the rest taken and sold as an object. That's why they hid. That's why we lived this sheltered life with no real understanding of the outside world. I honestly didn't even know how far from civilization we were. All I knew was trees, and fear, and quiet boredom. 

But it wasn’t bad here, not at all. The only thing that really ever got to me was the endless cycle of boredom. Every day was the same, work the farm, sit in a lesson with the elders, make lunch, sit with the children, make dinner, bed, repeat. On the rare occasion a group would be sent out for supplies, which is usually for a plant that we don’t already have growing in our village. This had only happened maybe three times in my life. The final time it happened the group never returned. We waited for days for those that had left on a trip that should have taken a few hours. Both my father and uncle went on that journey, as they had on the previous runs that had happened in my life. 

"Can I go father?" I had asked him holding his boots as he dressed for the journey. He never answered, just looked at me and chuckled under his breath. He wasn't being rude. I was small, taking more after my mother in fragile frame at 5'4. I was more useful in the village, he would tell me I was made for "women's work". I had no doubt I would have been larger if it wasn't for the circumstances of my home. Yet deep down I knew it wasn't true, as we had plenty of men much larger and stronger than I could ever dream to be. My father was also on the small side, but he was quick, and smart, and knew what he was looking for when it came to herbology. Still I begged to join until I watched him and his group disappear for the last time into those thick woods. I remember, just before the elders had declared the missing group dead, I had a slight hope that they actually got away. That they found somewhere safer to be, that they might have even discovered the world has gone back to normal. I would stay up late at night staring deep into the dark trees and think "Why couldn't it have been me? Why wasn't I able to go with them? Why do I have to stay here?" The feeling only grew heavier when we lost the hope they might still be alive. 

Living trapped in this village felt like hell. I loved my family, my home, everyone, but I couldn’t stop my resentment. I didn’t understand my existence. I didn’t understand the point of living in fear, hiding cramped on this small plot of land wondering if this would be the day we are finally caught. Hell for all I knew vampires didn’t even exist. It’s not like any of us had actually seen one. All the actual stories of contact with vampires are from past generations. 

The world use to be much quieter for me. It was boring yes, I could be dramatic and compare it to hell, but it was peaceful if you ignored the lingering fear of being caught, shipped, and sold off. It had been a few months sense my father and uncle had gone missing. At first there was fear that our village would be found. That maybe a vampire had captured the missing group and would try to get someone to talk, to confess about where we had be hiding out. The precautions we took were ridiculous, even at night. From the stories I had heard I couldn't help but to doubt that a few stakes in the ground would prevent much, lord knows there wasn't much else for us to do for protection. But those months past, and the tension and fear had slowly dissipated over the nights. We were fine, positive that nothing was coming for us.

I can say I miss the fear of the unknown


	2. The auction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Author here!! I think it's obvious I have no idea what I'm doing. To be honest I'm years out of practice and awful at world building. I am open to and love suggestions and ideas if ya'll have any! Also editing suggestions would be awesome. I want you guys to enjoy this as much as I do

Pale white hands were covering and grasping at my bare freckled skin in a cold dark room. I felt like I was suffocating, hard scratching concrete against my back as the arms and hands strapped me down. Nothing but the sound of my own panicked breath echoed in the room in rhythm with the drumming of my heart beat. 

'Where am I?' I thought, trying to move my head to see anything I could in what little light I had. The more I moved, the more hands grabbed me, gripping my hair and squeezing my throat. The claw like fingers dug hard into my flesh, making me cry out in pain. Suddenly the room filled with a hissing "SHHHH" that shook my to my core. I couldn't stop the sound of fear that escaped my throat, and as I did another hand quickly slapped over my mouth, hard and painful. I tried my hardest to look around for any faces, anything that I could make out. All there was were the disembodied hands reaching from the shadows. I felt like I had laid there an eternity before a deep growl filled the room

"Enjoy" Was all it said as hairless grey monsters, similar to humanized bats with long fangs sprung from the shadows and bit deep into my torn skin. 

I wasn't even able to scream when I was suddenly shaken awake in a cold sweat, shaking as my eyes shot open to see my mothers panicked face looking down on me. 

"M-Mama?" I stuttered out, feeling like a young child for a second as I tried to understand what was happening in my groggy state. 

"Shh" She started, putting her finger to my lips and looking over her shoulder for a split second. "Stay quiet. We need to go. Now" She was stern, intense fear making her whispered voice break. I look over in confusion to see my aunt and her children missing, and before I even had a chance to ask my mother was pulling me from the large matt we shared as a bed and out of the home. I was still waking up, barely keeping my balance as my eyes adjusted to the blinding fire engulfing my village. The sounds of screaming I soon recognized after but I never got a chance to fully take in what was happening before my mother was pulling me around the back of the hut and into the trees that I was once forbidden to go into. I couldn't even begin to guess what was happening. I just knew it wasn't good. I had no idea what the plan was but we ran and we ran hard. My lungs burned as the sound of screaming grew further. I could still smell the smoke, but every time I looked back the fire would grow into a smaller and smaller orange dot.

I couldn't tell you how long we had been running before we finally stopped. My lungs burned and my vision spotted with white as we both gasped for air. Running wasn't something we had a chance to do often in our village. My legs were so completely out of use that my knees felt they were breaking under my weight. I was sure we had gotten away, still looking over my shoulder to try to see with what little vision I had. 

"Mom?" I ask between shaking breaths, panicked at what ever the fuck happened as I try my hardest to see in these dense woods. I was terrified. I wasn't suppose to be out here. "Mom?" I ask again, looking at my mothers face. She had never looked so old before, so tired as she looked back at me. 

Her mouth opened as she was getting ready to speak when suddenly all I see is blood splattering at my face, and a hand going through my mothers chest. I stare in shock as my mother stares back at me, eyes wide and growing empty before the hand slipped from her and she dropped. I stay frozen, staring straight on at the creature in front of me. I was shocked. It wasn't a hideous monster, no large fangs or foaming drool. In fact it was a hauntingly beautiful woman that stared back at me. My heart shattered as I stood there, feeling my shaking knees growing weak as I process what was happening.

I should run, I knew deep down I couldn't actually get away but God I didn't want to die here. I wasn't even fully thinking about it as I turned on heel and began sprinting in the other direction. I didn't even make it two steps before I could only assume I was struck on the head as I fell hard to the ground and everything went black. 

* * *

When I woke I thought I had been blinded. Pure white filling my vision as I try to blind it away. It was so bright it burned tears from my eyes. As I look around the blur of my own body came into my vision like a black shadow. I focused on my legs, blinking as my eyes adjusted to the light. When I could see, I noticed the all white room surrounding me. A small square filled with this strange equipment I had never seen. There was a faint beeping in the room that was in sync with some machine, attached to this string on a clip that held my finger. I looked so dirty next to the white machinery, my clothes and skin covered in muck. As I look around further I notice I am strapped to the chair I am in, some red tube attached to my arm connected to a bag full of the deep red. I could only assume it was my blood. 

Suddenly nausea took over me as I look down, trying my best not to puke what little food I had in me. The dizziness eventually took over, and I found myself slowly slipping back into unconsciousness. 

* * *

When I awoke again this time everything was black, my arms above my head and I could feel the rope wrapped around my wrists holding me up in the middle of what felt like an open room. I could feel the soft fabric covering my eyes as well as cold air against my skin, making me quickly assume I was naked. My toes barely touched the wood floor beneath me, but I reaching made me feel completely exposed. I couldn't say how long I was hanging there, but the burning in my arms tells me it had been a while. 

I knew I wasn't alone. I could feel eyes on me from all angles, and I could hear a faint clink of glass every so often. 

"Here we have a young male," A voice male voice suddenly said, proper and clean and shaking me to my core "rather small but on the mature side so we assume he's between the ages of 16-20 years old. Poor things been out cold sense in our custody" Suddenly freezing hands grasped my hips, making me gasp out in shock and spinning me around in the other direction for the room to see me from all angles "Seems like the little mouse woke up just in time for us." The man chuckled as a hand suddenly grasped my rear, squeezing hard and making me whimper "He's got eyes of emerald," The man continued "and with this mop washed his hair is a beautiful golden pale tone. He's freshly captured, unbroken and untouched by any vampires." 

I could still feel myself slowly spinning as the faint sound of whispers filled the room. To say I was terrified was an understatement. There's no words to explain the fear I felt. It felt like a nightmare worse than any I ever had. This couldn't be real please don't let this be real

"The thing doesn't have a lot of meat to him but his blood is rather delicious." He said, removing his hand as I felt his presence move away from me. Doors suddenly opened, making me gasp and flinch at the sound as footsteps fill the room. I hear glasses and soft voices for a moment before the man says "Drink" Followed by the crowds comments. I couldn't make out anything they were saying, but I could only assume that they were all drinking my blood in that moment. The nausea filled me once more as I thought of it, my sickness only growing heavier as the man called out- "Bidding starts at two-thousand, a low price so please remember this one is untrained, and it would be a waste to hear of his death"

Money wasn't a concept for me, I knew of it but I didn't understand it. I did know that two-thousand was not a small number. How ever it seemed like nothing with how quickly voices called out to bid on me like I was some inanimate object. Man and woman called out alike, one after the other like my life was some game. The bid reached all the way to 300 thousand before it was finalized. The last voice I heard was of a deep man, so low I could barely hear what he had said 

The next thing he knew I was being dropped from what ever was holding me up, hands still tied together as I was caught by strong arms before I had a chance to hit the floor. As I was being ushered out I heard the original man mention how I would be cleaned, prepped, and delivered to my buyers home the next day. It left a hollow feeling in my gut as the strong hands practically carried me into another room. I stayed silent while I was thrown onto the ground and then suddenly freezing water was thrown over me, making me cry out in shock, unable to do anything but kick with my hands still bound

For the rest of the night I was scrubbed clean, and had every inch on my body hair ripped out in strips. My hair was washed and cut along with my hands and feet cared for. It was awkward, uncomfortable, painful at times, but I did my best to remain a silent as I possibly could. I had no idea what waited for me and I desperately didn't want to make things worse.

When I woke the next morning I knew I was in a new location. Instead of a cold room bright room I now lay on the soft floor on my stomach in a room that I could hear the soft cracking of firewood in. I was still naked, still blindfolded, only now my arms were painfully tied together behind my back. I could feel the rope doing all the way up my arms and around my torso, as well as around my legs to where my hands touched my feet. I did my best to keep brave, my heart deafening as it nearly pounded out of my chest. This was all happening to fast for me. I was still trying to understand what happened. I couldn't get past remembering my mothers face as the life drained from her before I suddenly felt myself begin to sob.

I spent my whole life being taught to fear vampires, and in a heartbeat they managed to completely destroy and take my life. 


End file.
